The Singing Towers
by Sweetheart From Hell
Summary: The Doctor takes River Song to the Singing Towers of Darrilium just prior to her expedition to the Library. Spoilers for The Library/Forest of the Dead. Rated T for slight sexual content.


**This is my take on River's and Eleven's last date, when they go to the Sing Towers, like River tells Ten in Forest of the Dead.**

**Rated T for mentioned sex, though nothing explicit.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He greets her with a kiss and holds her tight, until she pulls away to run a hand through his hair.

"You cut it. It's nice. The suit too." She caresses the lapels of his new suit as well, and he smiles, but the look in his eyes is sad, sadder than she's ever seen it.

"I'm glad you do. So, any plans for tonight?"

"Nothing that can't wait, sweetie. What have you planned this time?" He takes her hand, pulling her out of the door and into the garden where the TARDIS is parked.

"Oh, I thought maybe the Singing Towers in Darrilium, you said you've always wanted to go there. What do you say?" She almost jumps with excitement, hugging him tight and kisses him.

"Yes! Yes, finally I'll get to see them! Let's go!" He opens the TARDIS door with a snap of his fingers and takes her hand, pulling her inside. Instead of running straight to the console, as he usually does, he pulls her into another kiss and tight embrace.

"I've missed you, River."

"And I you, sweetie. I always do." He buries his face in her hair, tightening the embrace even more.

"My River", he murmurs. "My beloved River." She pulls back, stroking his cheek and meets those sad, sad eyes that look almost tear-filled.

"Is something wrong, love? What's wrong?" He looks away, and smiles a bit.

"Nothing. Or well, spoilers. And I got you a dress, I found it on this other planet and I think you'll love it!" Suddenly he's back to his usual energetic self, running up to the console, where she sees a dress hanging. He takes it down, holding it up so she can see it properly. And it's beautiful, he was right, she does love it.

"I love it!" She joins him, taking the dress from him and feels the soft fabric, admiring the way the colour shifts in different shades of gold as the light hits it from different angles. "It's so beautiful, thank you, sweetie!" Then her smile turns mischievous. "I suppose I should get changed then…" She smiles as she starts to unbutton her shirt, and she loves how his smile becomes warmer, the sad look almost gone. He reaches out, cupping her cheek, then slowly runs his hand down her neck, and brushes her collarbone with his fingertips before sliding his hand even lower, fingers ghosting over her breasts and down her stomach as she shrugs off the shirt.

"You're so beautiful", he whispers, and she pulls him in for a kiss, more passionate this time, and she presses her body against his as she loosens his bow tie and starts to unbutton his shirt.

"So are you", she murmurs against his lips, pushing his jacket and shirt of his shoulders. He runs his fingers through her hair, touching the nape of her neck with his fingertips just the way he knows she loves. Suddenly he lifts her up, setting her down on of the rail around the console area, and presses closer to her, grinding their hips together and moves his mouth from hers to her throat, making her gasp and grab hold of his hair, pushing her hips forward and wrapping her legs around him. "I love you", she gasps as his lips ghosts over her collarbone and he pulls her even closer, grinding against her. "So much… ah!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Later, she holds him tight as they lie in his double bed that she insisted he'd get for them. He presses light kisses all over her face and strokes her body, slowly, gently, like he's trying to memorize every part of her. Finally, after what feels like an eternity of bliss and love, she asks him if he's still planning on taking her to the Singing Towers. He smiles that sad smile again, and disentangles himself from her, and says of course, let's go.

They dress and fly the TARDIS together, him taking every opportunity he can to touch her, just fleeting brushes of hands and quick kisses as they fly through time and space together, and she thinks that she never wants this to end. Never.

When they land in Darrillium, they immediately hear the song of the Towers through the TARDIS door, and she takes his hand, almost running to the door. On the way he picks up a picnic basket she hadn't noticed before, and when they open the door she stops, almost breathless at the sight of the beautiful Towers and their amazing song. He wraps his arms around her from behind and she can feel his smile though she can't see it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asks, and all she can do is nod, because it's more beautiful and amazing than she could ever imagine.

"Thank you, my love", she whispers, and he only hugs her tighter for a moment before letting go, instead taking hold of her hand, leading her out of the TARDIS onto the plains of grass surrounding the Towers. He unfolds the blanket and unpacks her favorite foods as she stands completely still, just admiring the beauty in front of her.

Eventually, he manages to coax her into sitting down with him, seating her between his legs so he can hold her as he feeds her bits of food and nuzzles his face against her neck, occasionally planting a soft kiss on her neck or her bare shoulder, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear.

Then suddenly, she notices that he's shaking, and when he buries his face in her shoulder, she feels that his face is wet with tears. She turns around, caresses his cheek and tries to wipe away the tears that can't seem to stop.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Spoilers", he whispers, voice broken by silent sobs. He takes her hand and kisses her palm and fingers, then pulls her close again, holding her like he never wants to let go. "I love you, River Song. I love you so much."

"And I love you, Doctor. Always have, always will. Please tell me what's wrong, love. I hate seeing you so sad." He strokes her hair and presses their foreheads together.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I really can't. My River, my beloved, beloved River. The most beautiful and amazing woman in the universe. I love you. Forever. I just want you to know that."

"I know, sweetie, I know." She strokes his hair and tries to kiss away the tears that still hans't stopped running. "My Doctor. The most beautiful and amazing man in the universe. My husband. My love." She kisses him, and suddenly the song of the Towers sounds so sad, like they are mourning something she doesn't understand. "Do you want to go back?"

"No. Not yet. I want to spend as long as I can here with you. If I could, I'd stay here forever. Just you and me and the towers, singing for us and only us tonight." She smiles.

"Thank you for bringing me here, sweetie."

"You're welcome."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They make love again on the blanket, the Towers singing in the background, their song somehow both expressing love and sorrow. For a while, the Doctor's sadness seems to have gone, but when they finally get up and go back to the TARDIS, he's hesitant and doesn't seem to want to meet her eyes. He's almost completely silent when they fly back to her home, hardly replying to her questions and remarks. She's more worried than before, never having seen him so quiet. When they arrive, he hugs her, his face buried in her hair.

"Oh River…" He lets go, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he almost seems to shake himself, the sad look banished somewhere else. "Oh, and I got something for you." He digs around in his pockets, finally withdrawing his sonic screwdriver. "This is for you." It looks slightly different than the last time she saw it, and she stares at him in wonder.

"Your screwdriver? Why - why would you give me this?" He presses it into her hand with a smile that almost doesn't waver.

"Because you should have it."

"But why?"

"Why, can't I give my wife a gift of my choosing?"

"I suppose, sweetie." He kisses her goodbye, and she exits the TARDIS, stopping for a moment in the doorway.

"Will I see you again soon?" He looks away.

"Yeah. You will", he whispers, turning back towards the console. "You will." She closes the door behind her, wondering what's coming that's made him so sad, but pushes it away in favour for planning the expedition to the Library that will depart tomorrow. Also, he said she'd see him again soon. So it can't be so bad, right?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please review!**

**If anyone's interested, I might also write a second chapter from the Doctor's POV.**


End file.
